A travers tes yeux
by Annalie123
Summary: En l'absence de Shaw...


**A travers tes yeux**

Je n'ai pas toujours eu ce qualificatif de « psychopathe ». A vrai dire, c'est assez ironique quand j'y pense. Une psychopathe ne ressent rien. Moi, je ressens absolument tout de façon décuplée.

Enfant, j'essayais toujours de canaliser mes émotions pour pallier à celles débordantes de ma mère qui était toujours à fleur de peau, toujours sur la brèche. Mais en réalité je ne faisais que les enfermer quelque part en moi, ne me laissant pas l'opportunité et la liberté de les exprimer pleinement. Il ne fallait pas ressentir. Le problème c'est qu'à force de tout contenir, tout finissait par déborder sans crier garde. Je m'attirais pas mal de problème à cause de ça. Vous avez déjà essayé de contenir une force qui ne demande qu'à sortir et que vous ne pouvez contrôler une fois lâchée ? J'avais la haine en réalité. Une haine envers tout le monde. Envers ma mère qui n'était pas capable de prendre soin de moi ni d'elle-même, envers les autres qui me regardaient comme la pauvre fille un peu folle passionnée d'ordinateurs, qui s'isolait du reste du monde et allait bosser à la supérette du quartier après les cours pour payer les factures et les anti-dépresseurs de sa mère et la haine envers moi.

Je ne savais pas qui j'étais en réalité. Je contenais tout mais tout bouillonnait en moi tout le temps. Je ressentais absolument tout. A cette période, aux yeux des autres, j'étais donc la paumée un peu folle et solitaire, capable de coller un crochet du droit à la fille la plus populaire du collège parce qu'elle avait osé me traiter de cinglée.

Et puis j'ai rencontré Hanna. Elle a su voir que je n'étais pas la cinglée que tout le monde voyait. Elle a su me donner une importance. Enfin quelqu'un faisait attention à moi. Et puis elle est morte. Sa mort m'a fait prendre conscience que le monde était pourri jusqu'à l'os et que cette peine que j'avais ressentie devait être la dernière émotion que j'éprouverai.

A partir de là, ce masque de psychopathe que je m'étais façonné m'allait à la perfection. Tout le monde s'y laissait prendre. Evidemment la réalité était tout autre, car là encore, je ressentais absolument tout, tout le temps. Mais plus question de laisser quiconque percevoir la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment chez moi. Laisser quelqu'un pénétrer cette armure que je m'étais construite, pour ensuite voir cette personne disparaitre ? Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Jusqu'à toi.

Toi qui m'as totalement chamboulé au premier regard. J'ai lutté au début face aux sentiments qui m'assaillaient. Je t'ai menacé avec ce fer à repasser, j'ai joué la carte de la psychopathe à fond et au début ça a fonctionné. Tu me voyais tel que je voulais que tu me voies. Tu me détestais et ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas te donner plus d'importance dans ma vie, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Aimer et se laisser aimer étaient beaucoup trop risqués.

Mais voilà. Tu as su percer ce masque que j'avais mis des années à élaborer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à penser à toi tout le temps. Tu es devenue essentielle à ma vie et quand j'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, il était déjà trop tard. Tu étais devenue vitale. Te voir me donnait ce sourire stupide de femmes amoureuses qui m'horripilaient tellement autrefois. Ta voix me transportait. Et ce petit jeu de séduction que j'ai mis en place avec toi s'est vite transformé en un espoir silencieux.

Plusieurs fois tu as eu l'occasion de me rejeter, me dire d'arrêter, me tirer dessus pour me faire taire. Mais tu te plaisais aussi à ce jeu même si tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué. Je pense que même si tu ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, toi qui avais tant de mal à comprendre les émotions, tu étais également tombée amoureuse de moi. Je me rappelle ces instants suspendus où les mots n'avaient plus leur place, où seuls nos regards parlaient et se comprenaient.

Quand ai-je pris conscience que tu savais depuis longtemps qui j'étais vraiment au fond de moi ?

Ce jour-là, à la bourse. Le jour où tout a basculé. Le jour où tu es partie.

A travers tes yeux et ta façon de me regarder à ce moment-là, j'ai enfin compris qui j'étais vraiment et ce que je voulais.

Tu n'as pas fait qu'apporter l'amour dans ma vie, tu m'as également révélé à moi-même. Tu m'as montré qui j'étais vraiment, qui je pouvais être.

Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là. Je remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passer ma vie à te chercher, et cela avant même de te connaitre. Tu es mon équilibre, le sens à ma vie. Je l'ai compris en te perdant. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer d'avancer. Moi qui savais si bien enfermer mes émotions tout au fond de moi, dans cette petite pièce obscure, là plus rien est sous contrôle. Tout implose, tout ressurgit. La gamine qui donnait des crochets du droit à envie de tout ravager. La tueuse à gage veut tuer à nouveau. Détruire chaque ville brique par brique pour pouvoir te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, plonger ton regard perçant dans le mien. Y lire tout ce que tu ne sais pas formuler à haute voix.

Mais tu sais mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Nouer mes doigts aux tiens et sentir que tu ne te dérobes pas, te voir chercher mon regard et te regarder lever les yeux au ciel face à ma drague outrageuse, rien que cela, ça me va.

Même si je ne t'ai pas encore retrouvé, sache que je n'arrêterai jamais. Mais j'espère à cet instant où le manque devient oppressant, exister toujours ne serait-ce qu'un peu,

à travers tes yeux.


End file.
